


A Taste of Christmas

by notalwayslate



Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, Develle - Freeform, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: When Belle French opens up a Christmas store next to his strip joint, Danny loses his temper as well as his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Princes_and_Savages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/gifts).



This was a bloody fucking nightmare. He was cursed. There was simply no other explanation. Pounding his head against the desk, he picked up the glass of scotch, wincing at the slow burn, as the cool liquid glided down his raw throat. He had just finished screaming himself hoarse, as A Taste of Christmas, invaded his life and more importantly his business again. 

It all started three weeks ago, when he noticed a portly bloke wearing a horrid green Christmas sweater carrying boxes into the newly leased neighboring storefront. 

“Aye, who the fuck are you?” He questioned, stopping the man dead in his tracks.

“Excuse me?”

“What are you bloody deaf as well?” Danny approached the chap who had at least 6 inches of height on him. “I said, who the bloody fuck are you?”

The jovial smile briskly disappeared from the stranger’s face. “Bugger off.” 

Turning the bloke carried the box into the store, with Danny hot on his heels. Casting a quick glance around, Danny spotted open boxes of what looked like Christmas decorations. 

“Bloody hell, what is this shite?” 

“Leave my store now,” the plonker dared to say, his tone more forceful. 

“So you’re the nutter that rented this place?” Danny questioned, folding his arms in front of him. This bloke needed a right good education.   
“This here, is the Devine ends, got it? Danny amped. “Nothing goes on here without my approval.”

The burly man stood silently glaring daggers at him. 

Puffing out his chest, Danny took a few steps towards the toff, “I said…” 

“Hello.”

He stopped mid-sentence, turning to the sudden voice behind him. A young bird, holding a cardboard box stood in the doorway of the shop. Blue eyes, chestnut hair, and a smile he soon wouldn’t forget flooded all of his senses. For a moment he was gob smacked into silence. 

“I’m Belle. Belle French.” 

Placing the box on the ground, she walked over to him, extending her hand. Casting a dodgy look, he glanced down at her extended hand. He wasn’t some knob head politician, looking to shake hands, and yet he placed his hand in hers. Blimey! What was he doing? Next thing you know, he would be kissing babies on the street. 

“Stay away from my daughter!” 

Pulling his hand away, he observed the bird give her father a mortified look. “Dad!” 

Daced by the salty interruption, Danny felt the all too familiar rage bubbling up to the surface.

“Any git wearing a naff green Christmas sweater in this neighborhood is a chuffer looking for a right good beating.” he quipped at the man, as he started to saunter out the store before stopping in the doorframe. “Sod off.”

The shop opened the first day of November. He scoffed as he walked by the “A Taste of Christmas” sign adorning the store front. Pride kept him from going in the store. He knew the bird’s posh father already must have filled her head with what a chav he was. He wasn’t going to stand there again before her, allowing the bloke to take a piss at him. He had no chance with her, and it was for the best that he stayed away from the lass. 

The store had only been open a scarce four days, when he was hit with the first blow. Entering his club, he saw red, as his two star dancers, Emma Swan and Regina Mills, sat at the empty bar, shoveling cookies in their face. 

“God these are scrummy.” Emma said, popping another piece of cookie in her mouth. 

“What the blimey fuck are you bloody eating?” Danny shrieked. “Stop it,” he commanded. “You’re going to get fucking fat you daft cow?” 

“Calm down Danny.” Regina chimed in. 

“Do you think these punters want to come here to see fat arses dancing about? They can get that shite at home, they come here to see skinny! Skinny arses.”

Rolling her eyes at his recurrent outburst, Emma threw the rest of the cookie down on the bar. 

“Where did you get those anyway?” He knew the answer but wanted to hear it confirmed. 

“A Taste of Christmas next store.” Emma replied. “It’s really cute. They sell Christmas decorations, but they also sell these freshly baked cookies. They are delicious Danny, you really should try one.” 

She offered a frosted star cookie towards him, which he promptly slapped out of her hand, causing the shooting star cookie to land near the stage.

“Get that fucking shite, the fuck away from me.” He demanded.

“Well that was a bit of a kerfuffle, Danny.” Emma scolded. “Then I guess you don’t want this.” Emma scooted a small Christmas tin on the counter towards him. 

He looked at her like she had grown a second head. “No, I don’t bloody fucking want that.” He turned, stomping his way to his office.

“Oh, well I’ll just tell Belle you didn’t want it then.” Emma called out after him. Her name stopped him dead in his tracks. He promptly scuffed back to the bar.

Smiling Emma scooted the tin closer to him. “She asked us to give this to you.”

Swallowing hard, Danny’s mouth went dry and he felt a tad sick. 

“She’s quite a banger, Danny,” Regina winked at him. 

Suddenly feeling too exposed, Danny snatched the tin off the counter, cursing under his breath. Turning on his heel he stormed back to his office. Plopping down, he pried off the lid, pulling out a snowman sugar cookie. What was her angle? What could she possibly want from him? No one ever just gave him something for nothing. He took a bite, the flavors exploding in his mouth. He loved it. Well wasn’t that just fucking ace. 

It was a week later, when that bloody fucking Christmas shop cursed him again. 

Danny walked into the Parrot club that Saturday night, his stomach dropping at the sight of a half empty club. Looking towards the VIP bar section, he nearly wretched when he didn’t see his top dobber. 

“Aye,” He flagged his bartender Jefferson. “Where’s Killian?” He gestured to the empty chair at the end of the bar. 

“He won’t be coming in for a while I think.” 

“Why the bloody hell not?” Danny questioned. That on the pull man easily accounted for one fifth of the club’s revenue. 

“One of his wife’s friends was over at A Taste of Christmas, buying some cookies, and saw him coming into the club. Word got back to his wife, Milah, and well…I think he’s going to homebound for a while.” 

“Bugger that,” Danny snarled. Blind fury fueled his short walk outside to the neighboring store. A lit up plastic Santa stood next to the door, as a taunting tune of We Wish You a Merry Christmas blasted from the speakers outside the store. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” He bellowed at the top of his lungs, pacing in front of the shop like a caged animal. The jolly lit up face of St. Nick ridiculed his very existence, and it was time that he got a good bollocking. Lunging for the plastic santa, every curse word known to man, crowed out of Danny’s mouth. He was a man lost to plot, as each blow and kick dented the frame of the once jolly old fat man. 

“Fucking wanker!” Danny cursed the now deformed plastic decoration as he landed kick after kick to his stomach. Finally knackered, Danny placed his hands on his knees breathing heavily, as he looked up seeing the crowd perfectly framed in the storefront windows. His eyes landed on Belle’s father, a phone up to his ear, no doubt calling the cockney. Flipping off the crowd with both hands, Danny adjusted his crotch, and walked back into his club. 

An hour passed, as Danny sat at his desk, counting bribe money for the bloody cops,  
who no doubt would be looking to arrest him. He looked at his watch, as he heard the rapping on the door. Took the wankers long enough, he thought to himself as he rose from his desk, adjusting his suit, readying for the confrontation. 

Every bit of confidence and spunk drained from his body, as Belle stood alone in his doorframe. 

“Hello.” She smiled, as he stood motionless. 

“I um…I was wondering if we could talk?” She bit her bottom lip looking at him questioningly, as he continued to stand there like a bloody statue. “Can…can I come in?”

Her sheer presence alone rendered him mute, but his body moved to the side allowing her access into his office. He was completely gormless in what to say to her. 

Her focus went to her hands, and for the first time Danny noticed that she was holding a potted flower. 

“I wanted to give you this. Just a “hi neighbor” gift. It’s a poinsettia.” She extended the gold foiled wrapped pot out to him. With a shaking hand, he took it, looking around for a place to put it, eventually deciding on his desk. 

Turning his attention back to her, he continued to drown in a muted desperation, his brain racking itself to find words, and coming up short. 

“So…” she said wringing her hands in front of her. 

“I’ll pay you back,” he blurted out. A sudden wave of guilt and embarrassment hitting him like a tsunami, as this beautiful creature stood before him. 

She tilted her head looking at him with a look of puzzlement.

“For the Santa, that I…ahem, may have…” he wanted to say beat the bloody shite out of, but his shame led him to not finish his sentence. 

“Oh, that’s alright. I mean…it’s not alright, you really upset my father, and caused quite a scene outside our store.” 

Danny deflated, realizing what a barmy bastard he must look like in her eyes. 

“But I’m not here looking for cash. You don’t have to pay for it, it’s really not expensive.”

“No, I need to pay for it. It’s wasn’t right, I just…well, I should pay for it.” He walked over to his desk, picking up one of the wads of cash handing it to her. “Hell I thought you were the cops.” He paused a moment. “Wait…why aren’t you the fucking cops?”

Looking down at the wide stack of money in her hand she spoke. “Well my father did call them. When they arrived I told him, that I would handle it, and when they asked if we wanted to press charges, I told them no.” 

Why wouldn’t she press charges? Maybe she wanted to blackmail him instead? Well he was the Devine, and no one ever messes with the…. The shambolic voices in his head went silent when he looked into her eyes. She wasn’t like the other slappers in his life. She was warm, she was light, she was Belle. But why would she show such kindness to a chav like him? 

“Why?” he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged. “I’m not really sure. I guess I was hoping that we could just start anew?” Taking only two tenners out of the stack of cash, she handed the rest back to him. 

No one he had ever encountered in his swarmy life had ever given back money that he freely offered. He had never met a bird like her before, and he was pretty sure that he never would again. A warmth spread in his chest, and for a moment he was worried he was going to be sick. He had never felt this way before. He was completely snookered. 

He invited her to sit down for a drink, and much to his surprise, she took him up on the offer.

After a few sips, a question that plagued Danny since the first day brimmed to the surface.

“Why are you here?”

She looked startled. “I told you I was hoping we could start anew.”

“No not that.” He tried to clarify. “Why here, this block?" Not many people want to put a Christmas store next to a strip joint.”

“Oh,” she laughed. “Well actually that is one of the reasons. It was the only place we could afford the rent. I guess not a lot of places want to be neighbored with…” he could tell she was trying not to offend him. The fact that she was concerned with his feelings, made him feel a little light headed. 

The conversation flowed easily for the next half hour, Belle talking about how her and her father, Moe, moved from Australia to London four months ago. How his dream was to open a Christmas store, and how excited they were in finally finding a place they could rent. He was captivated by her story, but more so by the kindness that radiated from her. His eyes, kept combing over her long brown hair, and he wondered how soft it would feel in his fingers. 

Jesus, calm down he thought to himself. It only takes one dame to show a bit of kindness and here he was ready to swear his devotion like some fucking lap dog. 

“Oh,” she glanced down at her watch and back at him with a sad smile. “I got to get back, I gotta help my dad close up the store.”

Jumping out of his chair, he followed her as she moved towards the door. 

“I…I can walk you out.” He stuttered.

Moving past the bar, Danny glanced over catching Jefferson’s brow raised stare.

“Good night Belle,” Jefferson called out a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Night,” she gave a small wave to him, as Danny flashed a V sign at him. 

The cold gust of air stung his skin, as they exited his club. 

“It’s monkeys outside!” He shivered. Although he was cold, he had the sudden urge to remove his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She turned, staring up at him a warm smile on her face.

“So….I guess I will see you around, neighbor.”

“Aye.” He said a small smile adorning his face. 

Turning she took a few steps opening up the front door to the shop. Lifting her hand she waved, and he raised his as quickly as he could. With a smile, she was gone, as he stood there alone, his hand still raised in the air. 

Fuck, he thought to himself. He was in trouble. 

It had been three days since Belle French had walked into his office, and set his heart a flutter. He always believed love to be nothing but rubbish. Every day in his club he encountered married blokes who looked for escape from the cackling hens at home, but with a bird like Belle he couldn’t imagine anyone who would want to escape her. Looking at the empty seat in his office, he recalled how easy it was to talk to her. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to see her again.

He couldn’t just go over to the shop. His squabble with Santa, threw a huge spanner in the works, of him ever getting along with her father. He was sure her old man would have him tossed in jail if he stepped foot in his store. He cowardly had hoped she would just appear again in front of him. 

It was around 2am, when Jefferson popped his head in, telling him he finished closing up. Danny decided to stay in his office a while longer, pining after the blue eyed beauty, having no need to rush home to an empty loft. Once outside he turned looking over at the closed Christmas shop where he knew she had been all day. 

He walked to the darkened window, pressing his face against the glass. He saw a single light on, and swore he saw a silhouette of a person. The figure turned, allowing a warm glow to illuminate Belle’s face. Shite! She was there. She wore a soft smile, as she held an icing bag in one hand, and what looked to be a cookie in the other. God, that bird was fit. So fucking beautiful, and he was a todger. Staring at her like some bloody stalker, with a growing biggie in his pants. He banged his head against the glass in frustration.

The thud on the glass, made her look up, a look of befuddlement on her face. 

Bollocks. He thought to himself, as she walked around the counter and over to the door. He quickly pulled his squished face away from the glass, squaring up. 

“Danny?” She leaned out the doorway.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” He inquired an accusatory tone in his voice. 

She looked taken aback. “Um…working.” 

“No, I mean,” running his hand through his hair, a softer tone laced in his voice. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be at home?” 

“Oh, well,” her face softened. “The cookies are a big hit. So I wanted to bake more tonight, you know for the weekend rush. I’ll be done in another hour or so, and then head home.”

“Are you bonkers?”

Bewildered her mouth fell open. 

He looked around him. “Christ, Belle, you can’t be staying late all alone like this, it’s not safe.”

A glimmer of a smile graced her lips. “Well, thank you for the concern Danny, but I’m sure I will be alright. I might be small, but I’m tougher than I look.” 

His blood went cold, at the thought of all the wanks and perverts, most he knew on a first name basis that prowled these streets at night. The thought of her out there alone, sent a cold shiver down his spine. 

“I’ll walk you home when you’re done.” He stated as fact rather than a suggestion.

“That’s very sweet of you Danny, but I still have quite a few cookies to decorate. It might be awhile.”

“I’ll wait.” His response was quick. He would wait all bloody night if need be to keep her safe. “I can just go back to the club. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” He turned to leave, when her voice halted him. 

“No…wait. There is no need, but if you insist, you could come in. Keep me company?” She questioned biting her bottom lip. 

For a brief moment, he wanted to lunge at her, wrap her in his arms and snog her senseless. He swallowed hard, calming the impulse before he spoke. 

“Alright.”

She held the door open, as he slid his body in to the store, the scent of pine and mint gracing his nostrils. He waited as she locked the door, and followed behind her, as she silently made her way back to the dozens of cookies lying on the counter. 

She picked up an icing bag, and started piping the green icing onto the bare tree cookie. He noticed her long delicate fingers. His scalp itched for their touch. Her voice interrupted his daydreams.

“Would you like to try?” She asked offering an undecorated cookie towards him. 

“I’d be shite at it.” He muttered shaking his head no. “I don’t want to fuck ‘em up.”

She placed the cookie down in front of him, reaching for a piping bag, gently placing it in his hand. “It’s not that hard really.” She placed her hand on top of his, guiding the bag down to the cookie. “One of my earliest memories was doing Christmas baking with my mother.” She squeezed his hand gently, a glob of yellow frosting landing on the star cookie. “The key is not putting too much pressure on it.” She guided his hand, the yellow frosting outlining the cookie. 

Her hands were so warm. Just the slightest touch, set his blood aflame. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he tried to submerge the dirty thoughts of her squeezing other parts of his body. Casting a quick glance, her cheek was only mere inches away from his face, as she continued to help him decorate the cookie. She had a small smear of icing there, and the beast within him wanted to know what her skin tasted like. 

“And there.” She proudly exclaimed. Looking down, he saw the newly decorated yellow star cookie before him. 

“Well shite, that’s not so bad is it?” He asked amazed by how normal the cookie turned out to look. 

“Not at all.” She beamed at him, reaching over for another cookie, and placing it down before him. 

And so it became their tradition over the next month. Danny would stop by the shop, twice a week, and help her decorate the cookies. Belle found herself looking forward to her late night encounters with him. It was for the best that her father didn’t know about it. By the time Danny walked her home, her father was safely tucked away in bed, none the wiser. 

Everyone in the neighborhood knew about Danny Devine, the loud foul mouth owner of the Parrot Club, but no one but her knew the true man underneath, the man behind the mask. She thought back to an earlier conversation they had a few weeks prior. 

Admiring another one of his cookies, she smiled, shaking her head in awe. “You have a real eye for this, Danny.”

He shrugged. “I use to paint.”

She put down the icing bag, looking at him in surprise. “I had no idea you painted.”

“Use to paint.” He corrected her. 

“Why did you stop?” 

She watched him put down the Christmas tree cookie he was decorating. Worried that she had crossed a line, an apology was at the tip of her tongue when to her surprise he started telling her the story of how his mother bought him a painting kit when he was a small child. It was his escape. It helped him to forget. 

“Forget what?” Belle inquired. 

“How sick she was.” 

Belle listened intently as Danny told her of his mother’s illness, How she passed when he was only eleven years old, leaving him with an unloving stepfather. 

“And you haven’t painted since?”

“Once.” He swallowed hard, looking like he was trying hard not to cry. 

“After my ma’s death, I painted my step father a picture of a parrot for Christmas. It was my mother’s favorite type of bird. Everyday walking home from school we would pass the pet shop, and we would stop and look at the parrot in the window. She loved his colors.” He paused, the emotional memory playing in his mind. “I promised her one day I would buy her one.”

Reaching for his hand, Belle gave his fingers an encouraging squeeze. 

“He took one look at it, and laughed, asking me what the hell he was supposed to do with a piss poor painting of a damn bird. He then decided to go on some tirade about how I was a fucking parrot, always squawking like one, annoying the piss out of him. That night, I saw it in the trash, and never picked up a paintbrush again.”

“That’s terrible Danny.” She felt a wave of anger and sadness for him. How could anyone be so cruel to a young child, especially one that had just lost his mother? Her heart broke as his puppy brown eyes watered. She reached for a tissue handing it to him. 

“I’m probably just getting a cold from these damn tossers at the club,” he tried to rationalize the clearly formed tears in his eyes. She nodded knowing how hard it was for him let people in, to share his feelings. 

The ding of the oven brought Belle back into the present. She walked back to the backroom, removing the newly baked cookies from the oven. Walking back to the counter, she started icing the cookies thinking about what Danny had told her about his childhood. 

Danny had opened up to her about his stepfather being a neighborhood bookie. Just imagining a thirteen year old boy being sent out by his stepfather to collect money from shady gamblers, brought tears to her eyes. No wonder Danny had turned out the way he did. The people and things he must have been exposed to, no wonder he wore such a hard coated shell. Heck, she was surprised he had turned out as well as he had. Sure he was rough around the edges, and had a mouth like a sailor, but there was so much more to him. He was like a parrot, just not in the ways his stepfather had described. There were so many different layers of colors to Danny Devine, and Belle wanted the opportunity to discover all of them. 

She liked him. Who was she kidding? She really liked him. And so it was with great anticipation that she waited for him that night, glancing up at the window every few minutes, hoping to see his adorable face scrunched against the glass. As the minutes clicked by, she glanced at her watch, noticing it was twenty minutes past when he usually came. 

Worry gnawed at her gut. She gave it another 15 before she closed up shop in search of him. 

She was surprised it was unlocked, as she pushed open the door, entering the club. 

“We’re closed,” a voice hollered out. Walking towards the dimly lit bar, she saw Jefferson, wiping down a glass.

“Oi, hey Belle. Sorry didn’t realize it was you.”

“Hey Jefferson. Is Danny here?”

Pointing towards his office, Belle gave a wave of thanks, quickly walking to his office. She knocked repeatedly to no avail. Reaching for the nob, she creaked open the door.   
“Danny?” 

Hearing a clink of glass, she opened the door fully, exposing Danny sitting at his desk alone, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

“Danny?” He jumped, suddenly realizing her presence in his office. 

“Shite. Belle.” He ran his hand over his face. “What time is it?” He questioned looking down at his wrist. 

“Are you okay? When you didn’t come over..I…” She struggled to find the right words. “I…I was worried about you.”

He stood quickly, shuffling a little on his feet, and she wondered how long he had been sitting there drinking. “I didn’t mean to make ya’ worry. I must have lost track of the time.” 

She went to him, placing her hands on his shoulder, pushing him to sit back down in his chair. She hoisted herself up on his desk, sitting before him. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked concern in her eyes. Her question was answered with silence. She sat there silently, patiently, waiting for him to respond. 

“Peter called me.”

She looked at him quizzically. 

“My stepfather.” He elaborated. 

Her mouth formed an o shape, as understanding dawned on her. Judging by his current mood she surmised that the call had not been pleasant. She had no idea what to say, so instead she just offered her silent support.

“The fucking wanker wanted money. Can you believe that shite? After 12 years of not talking, he just rings me up, expecting me to fall arse over tit to please him. Said he heard I was mint, having this club and all, and it was high time I paid him back for raising me.” 

Her heart broke for him. 

“I wish I could give that blimey bastard a piece of my mind.” She uttered. 

Smirking, a look of amusement blazed in his eyes for a moment, before extinguishing back into sadness. 

“So what did you tell him?”

“The same I do with any bloke. I’d have it to him in two days, due back in five weeks with 30 percent interest.”

“I’m sure he loved that,” she bemused. “What did he say?”

“Told me he should have left me at the pet store the day my mother died. How I was nothing but a bloody burden to him. Told me to shove my money up my arse, and then he hung up.” 

He went silent after that, and Belle could see how much this call struck a nerve in him. He was wrestling with the demons of his past, and she didn’t want his stepfather’s cruel words to push him further down a path of self-loathing. She would not allow Danny to wallow in drink, and feel that no one loved or cared for him. 

“Well,” she started to speak, bringing her hand up to his hair, swiping his bangs to the side of his head, and then rested her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. “It’s his loss Danny.”

His chocolate brown eyes met hers, as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She felt drawn to him, to his lips. With a ragged breath she slowly moved forward her eyes still locked on his. She was mere millimeters away from his lips. 

“I’m leaving boss,” a voice boomed behind her, startling her. Turning, she found Jefferson standing in the room like a deer caught in the headlights, as she scrambled off of the desk.

Danny stood as well, slamming both hands down on his desk, raising his body, as well as his voice at Jefferson. 

“What the fuck you standing there for, get the bloody hell out of here.”

“Right,” a flustered Jefferson, gave a quick grin towards her, and high tailed it out of the office. 

“I should probably be getting home.” Her body felt entirely too warm and she was sure she was as red as the suit he was wearing. Had she really almost just kissed him? Here he was upset about his stepfather, and she was taking advantage of him in his emotional state. She felt ashamed, but turned on none the less. She had wanted to kiss him, but she knew now was not the time. When he wasn’t so upset about his father, she thought to herself. 

He turned his head, his hands still planted on the desk. 

“Let me get my coat. I’ll walk you home.”

They left the office and walked home in silence, either one not knowing how to address the almost kiss that occurred. 

It wasn’t until they had reached her building that Belle gave him a shy smile.

“Thanks.”

“Aye, no problem.” He responded, but neither made a move to leave. They both stood staring too intently on the ground. Belle could feel electricity in the air, and wondered if he felt it as well.

“Danny?” His name on her lips had his eyes darting towards hers. 

“I…um…well I got you something for Christmas, and well I didn’t know when would be a good time to give it to you.”

She got him a gift? Holy fucking shit, a human girl cared enough about him, and got him a gift. “Oh well, I got you something too.” The lie came out of his mouth quickly. 

“Oh well you didn’t have to do that,” he saw her small smile, the one she only shared with him. “Well, do you want to exchange gifts this weekend? I…I could come by the club Friday if you like.” She bit her bottom lip, anxiously waiting his response. 

“Yeah that would be perfect. We can have some privacy in my office.” The thought of being alone with her again in his office, caused a movement in his pants. 

“Great!” She nodded, and looked back at her building, before turning her attention back to him. “Well good night Danny.” She leaned forward, her lips gently touching his cheek for the softest kiss. He stood there silently, as she turned and walked into her flat. It wasn’t until after she closed the door, that he whispered, “Good night sweetheart.”

“Diamonds, all girls love diamonds,” Regina pipped up from the end of the bar.

Jesus Christ this was a mistake, Danny thought as his dating council consisting of Regina, Emma, and Jefferson, sat around him at the bar. 

“No, Belle isn’t a diamond type of girl. She’s more a minimalist, I think.” Emma chimed in with her two cents. 

“Cash,” Regina countered. “Everyone likes cash.”

Emma rolled her eyes, as Danny started banging his head against the bar counter. 

“What?” Regina questioned looking back and forth between Emma and Jefferson. “I thought it was a good suggestion.”

Jefferson folded a napkin, placing it under Danny’s head. “At least use this to soften the blows there, Romeo. You don’t want to knock yourself out, before you buy Belle’s gift now.”

Lifting his head, Danny ran his hands over his face in frustration. “Who came up with this shite holiday anyway?” 

“There’s the Christmas spirit,” Jefferson jabbed, as he tilted his head to Emma and Regina, signaling them to hightail it out of there.

“I still think he should give her cash,” Regina voiced as she made her way backstage with Emma.

After they were out of sight, Jefferson leaned over the bar, counseling Danny as only a bartender could. 

“She likes you Danny. You don’t need to get her something extravagant. You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with her over the last month or so, there has to be something that you know she likes?”

“Christmas, she likes bloody Christmas, I know that much.” Danny chimed in. 

“Haven’t you ever bought a girl a gift before?” Jefferson asked. 

Danny thought back when he was 17 years old. His stepfather had sent him out to collect a debt, and much to his surprise, one of the most beautiful birds he ever laid eyes on, opened the door instead. He remembered how she cried on his shoulder, begging him to erase her father’s debt. He recalled the beating that he took that night, as he lied to his stepfather, telling him he had collected the debt, but was robbed on the way home, and didn’t have the money. Believing he was her hero, he tried contacting her over the next few weeks, but was met with nothing but silence. Scraping up what little money he had, he bought her some flowers and a box of chocolates. He shivered as he recalled the humiliation and lesson he learned, standing on her doorstep, as she laughed in his face, telling him a boy like him could only get a girl like her in his wildest dreams. 

He hardened that day. The first lesson he learned was one that he already knew. He was unlovable. The second was that he would never allow another reprieve on a loan again. 

No fucking reprieves.

Danny, after conveying his story, looked up to a stunned face Jefferson. He knew he had revealed too much. 

“What the fuck are you looking at? Get back to work, I don’t pay you to stand around.” Danny’s tone returned to the harsh arse that was familiar. 

He was going to be sick. Splashing another handful of cold water on his face, he gripped the side of the sink. Looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered what she could possibly see in him. He wore his favorite red suit, his cream shirt underneath. He checked his breast pocket for the hundredth time that day, feeling her gift safely tucked away. 

He went to the finest pawn shop, and spent an hour looking over the jewelry; finally deciding upon the single pearl drop necklace, that he knew was as classy and graceful as she was. He hoped she would like it. 

He was a bundle of nerves as he exited the loo. The club was mostly empty, as he walked past Swan dancing on the stage. Walking up to the bar, he stopped as he saw the Christmas cookie tin, sitting on the bar. She was here, but where was she? He glanced around, and when he looked back at the bar, Jefferson waved him over, a simper on his face.

“She’s in your office.”

Danny glanced down at his watch. Fuck, she was early. Obviously seeing the panic on his face, Jefferson leaned in. 

“Don’t worry. She had a surprise and wanted to get into your office early.”

Straightening, Danny took a deep breath, righting his suit, and walked down the hallway to his future. 

Stopping at the door, he closed his eyes. He could do this. For some unknown reason, she liked him, and he just had to be himself. It was Belle. The woman he baked with laughed with. The woman that he loved. He opened the door, to find her standing over his desk. 

She smiled, and god she was radiant. She wore a red plaid skirt, with a black blouse. She took his fucking breath away. 

“There you are,” she giggled, walking up and hugging him. He inhaled her scent, as his hands wrapped around her. After a moment she stepped out of his embrace, placing her hands out to the side.

“So what do you think?”

He had been so focused on her, that he was completely blind to the garland that now adorned the edge of his desk, as well as the shelf above his non-working fireplace. 

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she laughed at the look of fake displeasure. She knew him all too well. She could decorate his office with pink lace and girly flowers, and he wouldn’t care as long as she kept looking at him like that. 

“Well if we are having our first Christmas together, I wanted it to be festive.” She said, biting her bottom lip.

‘Together’. The word echoed in his mind and more importantly in his heart. 

“I like it.” He smiled, noticing that her shoulders relaxed at his words. It then occurred to him that she may be as nervous as he was, and suddenly he was more at ease. He could be strong. Strong for her, for them. 

“And what is that?” He pointed towards a large gift bag adorned with an ice skating penguin. 

“That is your gift.”

He suddenly felt like a child, yearning to see what was in the bag. What had Belle wanted to give him? Whatever it was, he knew he would treasure it. He walked over to his desk, peaking into the bag, only seeing red tissue paper.

“Not yet.” Belle teased, jabbing him in the back. Turning around, he grabbed her, pulling her close to him. 

They laughed in each other’s arms, the Christmas spirit obviously taking ahold of them. They swayed together, and before Danny realized they were slow dancing together. His heart raced as he held her, swaying in the silent room. This had to be a dream. An amazing fucking dream. 

Knock Knock Knock. 

Danny jumped back at the loud knocking coming from his office door. 

“Shite.” He said, casting an apologetic look towards Belle. 

“What the fuck do you…” his rage was interrupted by a very apologetic looking Emma on the other side of the door. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “But Mr. Clarke ordered a bottle of Crystal with his lap dance, and I know we have to get your approval to open bottles over 300 pounds.” 

“Open it.” Danny ordered. As Emma turned to leave, Danny lightly grabbed her elbow stopping her. “I don’t want to be disturbed, so any and all approvals can be done by you tonight.”

Stunned for a moment, Emma smiled, and nodded at him. Closing the door, he turned his attention back to Belle, who was now holding his gift. 

“Here,” She offered the bag up to him. “Open it.” 

He took the present, and walked over to his desk. Smiling he glanced up at her, before delving his hands into the bag, removing the tissue paper. He felt something soft in his hands, when he pulled out a green ball of cloth. Shaking the object, an ugly Christmas sweater adorned with a Reindeer unrolled in his hands. He heard laughter and lowered the sweater slightly. His eyes narrowed as his vision focused on Belle laughing. 

Looking at the hideous green fucking Christmas sweater, ghosts of his past haunted his very soul. “In your wildest dreams…” “Squawking parrot.” Years of rejections ringed in his ears.

“Danny, it’s just a joke.” She laughed out. His hands started shaking, as he held the foul rejection in his hand. 

“Fucking joke!” he laughed out manically. “That’s all this is to you isn’t it?” He looked at her, a life of being the punchline fueling the fire in his eyes.

Her pink lipped smile fell, her mouth slightly hanging open, as her brows creased in a look of confusion. 

“Danny, I didn’t mean to upset you. Listen if you just look…” her words were cut off by his own.

“No, I don’t need to listen to some fucking piss poor Christmas plonker.” Without thought he threw the atrocity at her feet, his chest heaving. “Now take your bloody fucking Christmas sweater and stuff it up your fucking bollocks.” 

Her eyes stayed glued on the wrinkled green ball lying at her feet. When her eyes finally lifted to his, her pools of blue drowned in tears. 

His breath caught, as his heart constricted seeing her in such distress. 

Quickly turning, she reached for the doorknob, sobs escaping from her throat. She fumbled with the door, but once opened, she turned back looking at him, tear tracks running along her beautiful face. And then she was gone. 

“Fuck!” he bellowed, bringing up his fisted hand repeatedly beating his forehead. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” 

Belle was crying. He made her cry. Guilt gnawed away at his anger. He was just a fucking joke. That’s all he ever was, and ever would be. No one could ever love him. He should have known that a bloke like him never had a chance with a bird like that. He knew better to let hope invade his heart. He just hadn’t expected her cruelty. He should have known that even a fucking angel, played tricks on monsters. 

He pulled out the skinny golden wrapped box out of his jacket pocket. Tossing the necklace down on his desk, he felt the tears stinging in his own eyes. He was such a bloody fool. Even if she was playing a joke on him, his reaction was too harsh. She didn’t deserve his words; she didn’t deserve to be screamed at by a bumbling fucking love struck fool.   
Walking over to his bar, he pulled out a bottle of scotch. He raised the bottle in a toast to himself. “Merry fucking Christmas,” he toasted taking a swig. It burned his throat but held no competition to the burn in his heart. Slamming the bottle down on the desk, he moved towards the Christmas abomination lying on his floor. 

Picking up the sweater, his thoughts went to her. Closing his eyes, memories of decorating cookies with her played in his mind. He tightened his hold on the sweater, when his right hand felt a bulge. 

Snapping his eyes open, he ran his hand over the pocket of the sweater, again feeling a hard surface. His hand dove into the pocket, pulling out a small tin, in the shape of a Christmas tree. 

A spark of excitement, and nausea, struck him at once. With a trembling hand, he opened the lid. 

Tilting his head to the side, he withdrew the folded piece of paper. He swallowed hard, as Belle’s handwriting was before him. 

Danny,  
My father and I never felt so lucky the day we signed the lease for A Taste of Christmas. My father’s long standing dream finally came true that day. But little did I know then, how lucky I really was since it led me to meeting you. Getting to know you over the last two months has been one of the greatest adventures I have ever had. The time we spend together is always the highlight of my day. My life is more colorful with you in it. Speaking of colorful, your real present is behind your desk. Happy Christmas Danny.   
Yours,  
Belle

With trembling hands, he placed her letter, on his desk, afraid that his tears would smudge the ink of her beautiful words. Heart fluttering, he peered around the corner of his desk, a large red bow catching his attention.

A sob escaped his throat, as he propelled forward. His Belle. His beautiful fucking Belle, had given him an oil painting kit. He collapsed to his knees, inspecting the high quality brushes, and tubes of oil paint, along with the palette and canvas. 

It could have been minutes or hours that he sat there, lost in the beauty of her gift. Lost in thoughts of her, lost in love. Yes, he fucking loved her, and didn’t care who fucking knew it. But first, he had to make sure that she knew it.

Jingle bells greeted him as he walked into the store. Taking a breath, Danny willed all of his courage as he approached the counter. He could see Moe saw him out of the corner of his eye, but continued to check out the customer that was before him. 

“There you go,” Moe smiled. “Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas Eve.” Handing the bag to the customer, he watched her leave the store. His cheery demeanor vanished, the second the customer was out the door. 

“And what do you want?” Moe questioned looking Danny up and down with a baffled expression.

Tugging on his green Christmas vest, Danny was sure he looked like a bloody smeg wearing it. 

“I would like to talk with your daughter.” 

Danny watched Moe quickly glance back to the curtain at the back of the store. 

“She’s not here.” 

Glancing back, Danny could have sworn he saw the curtain move. Swallowing the curse words that were at the top of his tongue, Danny maintained his composure. 

“Well, I was hoping that you could give this to her for me.” He placed the neatly wrapped slim box down on the table. “As well as this.” He coughed, slightly embarrassed, as he placed the small oil painting down on the table. 

Silently Moe picked up the painting, smiling at the portrait of his daughter, wearing a Christmas sweater with a parrot on it. The details in her piercing blue eyes, and flowing chestnut curls left him astounded. It was as if he was looking at a picture of his beloved daughter. 

“Did you do this?”

“Aye.” Danny answered a hint of pride in his affirmation.

Still staring at the painting, Moe cooed, “She really is a beauty.” 

Not knowing if he was thinking out loud or trying to engage him in conversation, Danny nodded.

“Inside and out.” He whispered. 

Moe glanced up at him, a stunned look on his face. Danny walked towards the door, stopping and turning around to look Moe French in his eyes. 

“Happy Christmas.” Danny stated a quiver of emotion in his voice. 

An hour passed as Danny sat in his office, his thoughts only of her. Everywhere he looked, whether it was at the poinsettia that held a place of honor on his desk, or the doves that perched on his bookshelf, he was reminded of Belle. Glancing towards the window, he watched the light flurry fall. Lifting his sleeve up towards his nose, he swore he could smell her sweet scent on the Christmas sweater. He knew how badly he had cocked up, but he was determined to win her favor again. He would wait outside her shop tonight, and the next night, he would wait forever for the chance to speak to her. 

A rapping at the door pulled him away from his planning. 

He told Jefferson he wanted to be left alone. He flung open the door, ready to pounce on the intrusion, when his body went into shock. Before him was Belle, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater with her plaid skirt. 

With all of his chuffed planning to try and speak with her, his mind went blank as she now stood before him. Walking past him she turned to him, standing firm in the middle of his office. Moving towards her, he halted as she raised her closed fist in front of her. 

Entranced he looked down, and watched her open her hand revealing the single drop pearl necklace that he had just gifted her. She stood there silently offering up his gift back to him. 

Letting out a shaky breath of disappointment, Danny reached for the necklace, taking it in hand. He closed his eyes, the all too familiar feel of rejection and failure rising in his veins. She was too good for him, this he knew, but had hoped against all hope that she might take a chance on a loser like him. Even with his eyes closed, he could hear her turn. 

No doubt ready to walk out of his life without another word. 

He had to dig deep, find the courage to tell her how wonderful she was. That it was okay that she didn’t want to be with him, he could understand that, but he had to be sure that she knew that everything he said to her was wrong. That she was good, she was light, that she embodied the whole meaning of Christmas in her sweet smile and kind words. He opened his eyes, ready to chase her, when his heart seized. 

She was still there, standing before him, her back towards him. She had one hand holding back her hair, exposing her bare neck to him. He breathed heavily, as his trembling fingers brought the necklace around her neck. He leaned in to fasten the silver clip. Using his last bit of bravery, his lips lightly dusted the back of neck. He heard her let out a small sigh, and his red pants immediately felt too tight in the crotch area. 

Turning to face him, a smile adorned her face, as she then looked down admiring the necklace. 

“It looks stunning on you Belle. You’re stunning.” 

Grabbing both sides of his Christmas sweater, Belle pulled him in for passionate kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around her, taking control of it. For minutes they stood kissing, until Belle pulled back, Danny’s lips following her, not wanting it to end. 

“Belle I wanted to tell you how fucking sorry I am for all that I said. I didn’t..” 

She brought her hand up to his lips silencing what was left of his apology. 

“You can make it up to me by spending Christmas dinner with me and my father.” 

His lips quirked to the side. “I’d like that.”

“Happy Christmas, Danny.” 

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her again.

“Happy fucking Christmas, indeed.”


End file.
